Sonia is smoking hot
Sarcastic Donhi queen * 12:43Sonia is smoking hotHowdy Howdy Ho! * Greetings to you, Kadriana! * My name is Sonia Nevermind * 12:43Sarcastic Donpleasure to make your acquiantance princess * *bows* * 12:43Sonia is smoking hotHow are you on this fine afternoon? * 12:44Sarcastic Donfantastic now that I am tlaking to you! * I'm also looking forward to a party later this afternoon * 12:44Sonia is smoking hotIt is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship! * has joined the chat. * 12:44Sarcastic DonI would quite like that * 12:44Winxclubfan1Hey * 12:45Sarcastic Donwhat brings you to the wiki your highnes? * 12:45Sonia is smoking hotGreetings to you, madam * 12:45Sarcastic Don*highness * 12:45Sonia is smoking hotI have come to explore potential allies for my kingdom! * My kingdom is always seeking new connections with other empires! * 12:45Winxclubfan1*curtseys* * 12:45Sarcastic Donwhat qualities do you look for in an ally? * 12:45Winxclubfan1M'lady * 12:45Sarcastic DonI sadly do not have an empire, I wish I could be of more asistance * *assistance * 12:46Sonia is smoking hotI look for people who are intelligent, loyal, possess no backstabbing nature, and are not hesitant to listen to my every command. Oh yes, and communication! * 12:46Sarcastic Don(brb for a sec) * 12:46Sonia is smoking hotFear not, Kadriana! You are permitted to live in my kingdom! * 12:46Winxclubfan1Hello Princess Sonia * What brings you to this place? * 12:46Sonia is smoking hotGreetings, madam ! * I have come to seek allies for my kingdom, as I have discussed with Madam Kadriana! * 12:47Winxclubfan1Ah * Can I sign up? * Im also European * 12:47Sonia is smoking hotYou are permitted to live in my land! * Please do not initiate a war though. I care deeply for peace and tranquility within my kingdom. * has joined the chat. * 12:48Raised By WolvesMOMMY * 12:48Sonia is smoking hotGreetings sir, * 12:48Sarcastic DonI am permitted to live in your kingdom? '-' * has left the chat. * 12:48Sarcastic DonI am so honored * 12:48Sonia is smoking hotI have come to the Neomint empire to seek new allies and connections, as I have discussed earlier with Madame Kadriana * You and Sir are permitted to live in my kingdom! * 12:49Raised By Wolvesyay * we don't have a monarchy here * 12:49Sonia is smoking hotI see. * What style of government does your empire possess? * 12:49Raised By Wolveswe have a ruler in the form of an Admin and his 4 members * 12:49Sonia is smoking hotI see. * 12:49Sarcastic Donan oligarchy if you will * 12:50Sonia is smoking hotAn oligarchy? Oh my, that is fascinating! * 12:50Raised By WolvesThey are Sir , Sir , Lady Kadriana, and Lady . * 12:50Sonia is smoking hotI admire the different styles of government in this earth, including the monarchies, oligarchies, democracies. * 12:50Raised By WolvesWe also have appointed a Town Fool, more commonly known as a "Punching Bag", named Mo. * 12:51Sonia is smoking hotAh, I have heard some tales from the Lady Geisha * 12:51Sarcastic DonWhat type of government does your kingdom possess? * 12:51Raised By WolvesHe is frequently referred to as "Bitch Mo" and requested to "Get outta mai house". * 12:51Sonia is smoking hotIs she friendly? * 12:51Raised By WolvesLady Geisha is the best * 12:51Sarcastic DonFriendly until provoked by the Town Fool * 12:51Raised By WolvesWe always send her on military expeditions, if necessary. * 12:51Sonia is smoking hotI am the ruler of my kingdom . * 12:51Raised By Wolveshot * What is your kingdom like? * 12:52Sonia is smoking hot(Sorry if this is a little rusty. First time rping as Sonia) * 12:52Sarcastic DonNo need to apologize dear princess * 12:52Sonia is smoking hotMy kingdom, I must say, is relatively peaceful and tranquil as of the time-being. * And it is my duty to protect it and ensure that no chaos erupts. * 12:52Raised By Wolves(you're not bad actually) * 12:53Sonia is smoking hotAnd if someone tries to cause some drama, *sticks her hand out in the stop pose* it's time to stop! * 12:53Raised By WolvesOh wow that sounds amazing! * you slay queen * 12:53Sonia is smoking hotMy life belongs to my country and its people * 12:54Sarcastic Donso selfless * 12:54Raised By Wolvesoh we also have some other deities here * Some are very common – Beyoncé for example. * 12:54Sonia is smoking hotI see. What may the deities be? * 12:55Raised By WolvesBeyoncé is widely regarded as our ruler for the most part. * *goddess * (my bad) * Another one is TDIFan13 * 12:55Sonia is smoking hotInteresting. I would love to learn more about these deities. * But this sounds amazing! *her eyes sparkle like diamonds* * 12:56Raised By WolvesYou can read the Beyble (: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDZJPJV__bQ This is an excerpt (did I spell that right) from the Beyble * 12:56Sonia is smoking hotI would love to possess a copy of this Beyble book. * 12:56Sarcastic Donone is an Admin from another realm. He can be quite harsh on his subjects and asks some to leave for "just existing honestly" * 12:56Sonia is smoking hotOh my, oh my. * I simply exile the traitors and villains from my country and order them to never return, but never state such harsh things. * 12:57Raised By WolvesThere are many different copies of Beyble. The most important ones are Lemonade, Beyoncé and I Am...Sasha Fierce. * 12:57Sonia is smoking hotBut he seems like an influential leader. * 12:57Raised By WolvesHe is! * He is very fair, and just. * 12:58Sarcastic DonVery! * 12:58Raised By WolvesUnlike the evil ruler.... * Who exiles all that he dislikes from his kingdom. * 12:58Sonia is smoking hotOh my. * 12:58Sarcastic DonHe has governed for eight years and not once been well-liked by the people * 12:58Raised By WolvesWe do not speak ill of him commonly, for he has spies stationed at all points of the world. * 12:59Sonia is smoking hotOh dear. Prohibiting freedom of speech?! * 12:59Raised By WolvesIndeed. * We believe that another Admin has been brainwashed and turned into a robot by him. * 12:59Sonia is smoking hotTo think that one of us could kill someone with such cruelty... I could never believe that. * How horrifying!! * 12:59Sarcastic DonYes. He has even sent spies to this very chat room. They have not returned but still know of our existence and home base * 12:59Sonia is smoking hot(Dark: *enters chat* >_>) * That is very discomforting * 1:00Sarcastic Don(he's sadly offline ) * 1:00Raised By WolvesOne such spy, Clyde, was found, actually. * And promptly banished. * 1:00Sonia is smoking hotVery good. Serves that mere coward and traitor right. * 1:00Sarcastic DonHe was sent to sleep with the rats. A fitting punishment * 1:01Sonia is smoking hotWhat other actions did he commit? * 1:01Raised By WolvesLegends say he has the head of an ass. * He bullied many users here. * 1:01Sonia is smoking hotOh my! * 1:01Sarcastic DonHe would share stories that would frighten us, particularly the young people. * 1:01Sonia is smoking hotHow awful! * 1:01Raised By WolvesStories about the most disgusting bodily functions. * I cannot bear to repeat them. * 1:02Sonia is smoking hotHow disgusting! * Serves him right to be sent sleeping with the rats! * 1:02Raised By WolvesThere is another * Who is not a rat * But has been bringing me great grief as of late... * 1:02Sarcastic DonSometimes, if we did not respond in the gathering room, he would repeat them privately, away from the others. It was a non-stop affair * 1:02Sonia is smoking hotAh... * 1:02Raised By WolvesHe is known as JASB. * 1:02Sonia is smoking hotJASB * 1:03Raised By WolvesHe threatens to shoot people in our educational facilities. * 1:03Sonia is smoking hotI speak over 30 languages but I am unable to pronounce that unusual, absurd name. * 1:03Sarcastic DonAnd is also upset with the founder of our land * 1:03Sonia is smoking hotAnd oh dear, he needs to be banished immediately! * 1:03Sarcastic DonHe knows not of this place * 1:03Raised By WolvesHe is not welcome in a school environment * wait no * He is not welcome in this kingdom * 1:04Sonia is smoking hotHe most certainly shall not know about this place! * 1:04Sarcastic DonWe have tried to ignore his presence but keeps popping up uninvited * 1:05Sonia is smoking hotThis reminds me of how I should heighten my security a tad to ensure that no unwanted guests come and visit. * 1:05Sarcastic DonThere is also another user who seems obsessed by my presence, my current annoyance * they go by the name Epic * 1:05Sonia is smoking hotEpic? * 1:05Raised By WolvesOh god * him * His name is Epic yet he is anything but * 1:05Sonia is smoking hotDoes he write epic tales for a living? * 1:05Sarcastic DonI highly encourage that! You should not permit more villains and traitors to enter your walls * No * 1:06Sonia is smoking hotI see * I have heard about his writings about two ice skaters. * 1:06Sarcastic DonThis knowledge has reached your ears? I never thought it was such a rampant topic * 1:06Sonia is smoking hotI have received an opinion by one of my servants stating that the two ice skaters are very "overrated". * 1:07Raised By WolvesThey are indeed. * Epic is a fool who rambles on and on about these skaters... * 1:07Sarcastic DonParticularly one named Josee * 1:07Sonia is smoking hotI see. I see. * 1:08Sarcastic DonIf anyone speaks ill of her he will bash their opinion and make those around him uncomfortable * 1:08Raised By WolvesHe has made all those who see him despise these characters... * 1:08Sarcastic DonEven if we liked them in the past * 1:08Sonia is smoking hotOh my. * Also, would you both care for any tea? * 1:08Raised By WolvesRoyal milk tea? * 1:09Sonia is smoking hotI have some scrumptious green tea, which is a favorite amongst many from my kingdom. * 1:09Sarcastic DonI would love some! * 1:09Raised By Wolvesbrb * 1:09Sonia is smoking hot* Sonia is smoking hot pours some hot tea inside the cups * 1:09Sarcastic DonI would love to learn more about your kingdom's customs * 1:09Raised By Wolvesback * 1:09Sonia is smoking hotAh yes, of course! * 1:09Raised By Wolves* Raised By Wolves sips tea * Perfect * 1:09Sarcastic Don* Sarcastic Don graciously accepts tea and checks the temperature before sipping * 1:09Sonia is smoking hotAh, Sir , you have returned! * I hope you are enjoying the soothing tea * 1:09Sarcastic DonThis is delightful! * I am * 1:10Raised By WolvesIt is divine * 1:10Sonia is smoking hotWonderful! * Magnificent! * 1:10Raised By WolvesFrom what I have heard, your country's finest goods are wine and chocolate? * 1:10Sonia is smoking hotI also have some delicious chocolate mousse pie, which is a favorite dessert in my kingdom! Making it is easy as pie! *does the Rosie Riveter pose* * Ah yes! * I drink only on occasion, but I admire the fine wine this country has to offer * I have a beautiful castle garden that contains an abundance of grape vines in which my servants grow the most delicious and lush grapes * They use the fine juice from the grapes and the alcohol to create a magnificent nectar in my kingdom! * 1:12Sarcastic DonDo you get time to explore your kingdom outside your castle walls? With the exception of this expedition of course * 1:12Raised By WolvesOh wowwww �� * 1:12Sonia is smoking hotAh yes! * I very much love to travel the world! * 1:12Raised By WolvesI also have a question, if you don't mind- * Why did you choose the Neo Kingdom for your expedition? * 1:13Sonia is smoking hotI have had the opportunity to study abroad in my university years, so I had the opportunity to explore multiple places * I have heard wonderful things about the Neomint Kingdom, most of the people are very friendly and welcoming, and I admire the things that the kingdom has to offer! * 1:14Sarcastic DonWhat do you consider to be the best qualities of our kingdom? * 1:14Sonia is smoking hotHmmm * I admire the welcoming, unique, and diverse atmosphere that the kingdom has to offer! * 1:14Raised By WolvesSimilar to Novoselic's wine and chocolate, Neo has many memes and sports (such as our monthly Survivor games) to offer. * 1:14Sonia is smoking hotHow are the citizens of your kingdom? * Ah wonderful! * 1:15Sarcastic Don(are they monthly? lol) * 1:15Raised By Wolves(wiki-fests are monthly or at least they should be!) * 1:15Sonia is smoking hotI have heard of some simulations you all perform and heard of a certain cheater who is detested by many * 1:15Sarcastic DonThey are generally jubilant and carefree, as our kingdom is an escape of the tyrant's kingdom * 1:16Sonia is smoking hotAh, I see. * 1:16Raised By WolvesAre you aware of how Neo received its independence? * 1:18Sonia is smoking hotHow? * 1:19Sarcastic Don(brb) * 1:19Sonia is smoking hot(i'm in and out, eating lunch) * has joined the chat. * 1:22Raised By Wolves NESS * 1:22MintSkittlePenguinhi * 1:22Sonia is smoking hotAh, good day to you, Geisha ! * 1:22MintSkittlePenguinhi * 1:23Sonia is smoking hotWould you fancy some Green Tea and Chocolate Mousse pie? * 1:23MintSkittlePenguinyes * 1:23Sonia is smoking hot* Sonia is smoking hot gives the food * Sir , how did Neomint gain its independence? * 1:28Raised By WolvesOh right sorry * I was talking to Sir * soo the evil dictator * he was oppressing us * He exiled my ex-Lover, FangirlJoy, thrice for no good reason. * He also exiled me. * Eventually it got so out of hand that all of us eventually just left. * 1:29MintSkittlePenguinhuhuhuhuhuhkjljkjlkj * hot * 1:29Sonia is smoking hotHow cruel! * 1:29MintSkittlePenguini wanna be in the neo story * 1:30Raised By Wolvesyou're Lady * 1:30MintSkittlePenguinyay] * what did i do> * 1:30Sonia is smoking hotHow very cruel! * Additionally, I would love to speak 's language * I hear she speaks nnnnjnnn language. I would love very much to learn it! * 1:32MintSkittlePenguin`nnnnnnnnnnnjnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn * 1:32Sarcastic Donwe also speak fluent kokok * 1:33Sonia is smoking hotkokok? * Is it similar to cocoa? * 1:33Sarcastic Donkokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok * 1:34Sonia is smoking hotkokokokokokokok * 1:34Sarcastic Donno, it is another language founded by Lady * 1:34Raised By Wolvesmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk * 1:34Sonia is smoking hotAh, this is an amusing language! * 1:34MintSkittlePenguin6 kokoko's mean that mo is here * 1:35Sarcastic Donout of the thirty you have learned, which are your favorites? * 1:35MintSkittlePenguinjkliolilfs * 1:35Raised By Wolveshgeutryeg * 1:35Sonia is smoking hotI very much love this language along with Japanese, Portuguese, French, German, and Tamil! * 1:35MintSkittlePenguinyaya * 1:35Sonia is smoking hotTamil is a very difficult language to speak, I must say. * 1:36Sarcastic DonWhat is your mother tongue? * 1:37Sonia is smoking hotEnglish! * 1:37MintSkittlePenguinenglind * i live in englind * has joined the chat. * 1:37MintSkittlePenguinhi * from irelind * linda * 1:38Sonia is smoking hotGood day * 1:38MintSkittlePenguinLinda means pretty * Engpretty * Irepretty * Pretty England * Pretty Ireland * 1:38Sonia is smoking hotRumor has it that a master of ness inhabits this place! Is he friendly? * has left the chat. * 1:39MintSkittlePenguini know some old hoe cashier at rite aid named Lind * a * she took like 20 minutes to scan 2 things * 1:39Sarcastic DonHe is quite friendly once you get to know him! * 1:40Sonia is smoking hotAh * 1:40Sarcastic DonSadly he is not available right now but I can deliver a message to him if you'd like * 1:40MintSkittlePenguini had a dream that died * 1:42Sonia is smoking hotAh yes, that would be delightful! * 1:43Sarcastic DonWhat message shall I convey? * 1:43Sonia is smoking hotYou can tell him I offer my greetings ^^ * Does he have a mistress as well? * 1:47Sarcastic DonHe is married to Lady . She is not a mistress, she is his wife * 1:47Sonia is smoking hotAh, how magnificent! * I am currently pursuing an affair with a Lord who possesses four Devas of Destruction! * 1:50Sarcastic DonI do not mean to press, but why would it be an affair? Is there someone else who was your original lover? * 1:52MintSkittlePenguin♿ is my original lover * WAIT * I mean * i * 1:52Raised By Wolves♿ is another deity here @Queen Sonia